memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Candor (episode)
The crew's journey to Freecloud takes a detour when Picard orders a stop at the planet Vashti, where Picard and Musiker relocated Romulan refugees fourteen years earlier. Upon arrival, Picard reunites with Elnor, a young Romulan he befriended during the relocation. Meanwhile, Narek continues his attempts to learn more about Soji while Rizzo's impatience with his lack of progress grows. Summary Memorable quotes Log entries Background information * : Title publicly revealed Story and script Cast and characters * Evan Evagora makes his first appearance as Elnor and is first featured in the opening credits. It should be noted, however, that Elnor's first appearance in the episode itself is actually as a child, as portrayed by Ian Nunney. * This is the first episode in which the entire main cast of the series appears. * Seven of Nine is the second main character from to make a crossover appearance, following Admiral Kathryn Janeway's cameo in . Although Robert Picardo appeared in and , he portrayed the Enterprise-E's EMH and Lewis Zimmerman, respectively. Reception and aftermath * Continuity * This is the first ever full-length episode of Star Trek to not feature any uniformed officers from Starfleet. However, in the 2385 scenes at the beginning of the episode, Admiral Picard is seen wearing his combadge. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Isa Briones as Soji Asha * Evan Evagora as Elnor * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker ;With * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal Rios / Emergency Hospitality Hologram / Emmet ;And * Harry Treadaway as Narek Special guest star * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine Guest starring * Peyton List as Narissa Rizzo * Amirah Vann as Zani * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha * Ian Nunney as Young Elnor * Evan Parke as Tenqem Andrev Co-starring * Erik Alvarez as Bidran * Jamie Barcelon as a Waiter * Kay Bess as La Sirena Computer voice * Donny Boaz as Skantal * David Chattam as Kibitzer #2 * Willow Greer as Refugee #1 * Djamel Hamdad as Refugee #2 * Ken Lyle as a Fruit Vendor * Linda Nile as Kibitzer #3 * Ciro Suarez as Kibitzer #1 * Heather Wynters as Shai References 2385; 2396; absolute candor; Abyssus; antique; ; ; Beta Quadrant; cat; Central Station; Château Picard; Class C shuttlecraft; D'Artagnan; Daimanta; Data; ; Disordered Ward; drone (technology); ; Earth; Ellison; Emergency Hologram basic installation; Federation; Fenris Rangers; Festschrift; Freecloud; French language; Ganmadan; Hall of State; hanifax; Journal of Theoretical Cybernetics; Jurati's dad; Jussac; Kar Kantar; Klingon opera; Kwok; Mars; Milky Way Galaxy; ; North Station; ; orbital killer drone; paper book; planetary defense system; poverty; power vacuum; qalankhan; Qiris sector; Qowat Milat; Romulan ale; (Kar Kantar's Bird-of-Prey); Romulan language; Romulan Rebirth movement; Romulan Reclamation Hub; Romulan Social Club; Romulan transport; Seattle; Seb-Cheneb; Seven of Nine's ship; Shaenor; ; Spot; Southeast Station; Tal Shiar; ; ; Vashti; ; Way of Absolute Candor; Yrrh Mnrrh; Zhaban External link * |next= }}